Wonderland 3: Pool of Tears
by Brenna's Urbangirl Projects
Summary: With the destruction of the Death Star. Dawn and Buffy have returned to Earth. A month after the United Nations vote to join the New Republic. Jedi Master Dawn (Summers) Skywalker and Padawan Faith (Lehane) Skywalker arrive at the SGC and the war with the Goa'uld will never be the same.
1. Prologue 1: Nox

**Summary:** With the destruction of the Death Star. Dawn and Buffy have returned to Earth. A month after the United Nations vote to join the New Republic. Jedi Master Dawn (Summers) Skywalker and Padawan Faith (Lehane) Skywalker arrive at the SGC and the war with the Goa'uld will never be the same.

 **Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon owns Buffy, Disney owns Star Wars, and MGM owns Stargate.

 **A/U:** Minor changes to Season 1 of Stargate. Chapter 1 (which will be the fourth update of this story as there are three prologues) takes place during the Season 1 finale and the Season 2 premiere.

 **Author's Note:** Prologue 1-3 / Season 1 of SG-1 takes place during the Shadows of the Empire and Return of the Jedi chapters of Star Wars 1: Down the Rabbit Hole. Chapter 1 takes place approximately a month after the vote by the United Nations seen at the end of Down the Rabbit Hole.

When I said there were minor changes to Season 1. This is to reflect SG-1 being included in my Wonderland Series. Prior to Season 1 of SG-1 Earth was still within the pocket dimension. Ernest Littlefeld's use of the Stargate in 1945 (as seen in Torment of Tantalus), approximately 60 years before Earth reverts back to the Galaxy, will be seen as a fluke, I'm still working on details for that. Maybe I will use my deus ex machina, Revan, and have him help send Ernest to the planet in question.

* * *

 **Prologue 1: Nox**

 ** _Sept. 2008_**

Jack, Teal'c, Daniel and Sam climb over the ridge and notice that the Stargate is missing.

"This is where the Stargate should be," Teal'c said as Anteaus appeared in front of them.

"We sent your enemy through the doorway," Anteaus said.

"They'll be back," Jack said.

"When you are gone, we will bury it," Anteaus said.

Jack sighed. "They'll come in ships next time; they'll bring an army."

"Perhaps," Anteaus said as Nafrayu appeared next to him. "He wanted to wish you farewell."

Jack smiled. "I'm glad you're okay."

Nafrayu nodded. "And you. We sent your weapons back through the doorway."

"Yeah, speaking of the Stargate …" Jack said.

"You fear for us, yes?" Anteaus asked.

"Yes," Jack replied.

"Why?" Anteaus asked.

"It is our way that the strong defend the weak," Teal'c stated.

Jack nodded. "We're afraid for you."

"Before you go, O'Neill, there is something we would have you see," Anteaus said as he waved his hand. Behind them, up in the sky, a floating city appeared.

"Oh my God," Jack said.

"Fear not," Anteaus said. "For our ally is the Force."

"The Force?" Sam asked.

"As my master would have said," Anteaus said. "It is an energy field that surrounds and binds us. We can feel it because of the midichlorians."

"Midiwhatsits?" Jack asked.

"Midichlorians," Anteaus repeated. "Without the midichlorians, life could not exist. It is because of them we have knowledge of the Force. They continually speak to us, telling us the will of the Force."

"And you're able to hide that city because of …" Daniel said.

"Yes," Anteaus said. "But fear not, even if we did not feel the Force. We are friends of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. We would but need to send out a communication and they would send ships to help defend us."

Anteaus waved his hand and the Stargate appeared already activated. "So do not fear for us. The Goa'uld do not pose a threat to us."

Then Anteaus and Nafrayu vanished. Jack looked from the spot they were standing back to the floating city. "Why didn't he tell us about this before?" he asked.

"I think, in their way, they did," Daniel said as the city vanished.

"It appears they possess a form of technology far greater than that of the Goa'uld," Teal'c said.

"I'm not so sure it is technology," Daniel said as they looked at him. "By the sounds of it, it's maybe something much more. Some sort of power."

"Power?" Jack asked skeptical.

Daniel shrugged.

"Regardless," Sam said. "They looked so helpless…"

"And now they're going to bury the Stargate, and we can never come back. We should've listened," Daniel said.

Jack nodded. "The very young do not always do as they're told," he said as Daniel, Teal'c and Sam stared at him. "Just a little something the Nox told me one time. Something worth taking home."

Two hours later back at Stargate Command, SG-1 sat with General Hammond in the briefing room going over their mission report.

"So," Hammond said. "They themselves have the ability to cause something to become invisible?"

"From what Anteaus said," Daniel said. "They could do it by using the Force."

"And you believe, Doctor Jackson," Hammond said. "This is some kind of metaphysical power?"

"I don't know what to believe," Daniel said. "But what they told us made it sound like that was what it was."

"What about this Alliance to Restore the Republic?" Hammond asked.

Jack shrugged.

"We've never heard of it," Sam said. "No one else that we have come across so far has mentioned it before."


	2. Prologue 2: Singularity

**Author's Note:** I forgot to mention in my author's note in Prologue 1, the timing of this story is happening at the same time as Star Wars 2: Stepping Into Wonderland. Which is why you will see little of Buffy as she is in San Francisco training Prue, Piper and Phoebe. That's not to say she won't make guest appearances though just as Dawn made a guest appearance in that story. They won't be together again till the next story in this series which is Star Wars 4: Thrawn in Wonderland.

Just a note, I had debated with this story taking a page out of Disney's book and calling this story Stargate in Wonderland: A Star Wars Story. At the time I saw this, even though it details what happens to Dawn and Faith between Down the Rabbit Hole and Thrawn in Wonderland, it is more standalone as right now Sam, Daniel, Jack and Teal'c are not seen so far in Thrawn in Wonderland. Paige though from Stepping Into Wonderland is seen in Thrawn in Wonderland, which makes Stepping Into Wonderland a prequel to Thrawn in Wonderland. In the end though I decided to go ahead and add it into the main series.

Maybe in time I might make standalones, crossovers from others. Maybe Harry Potter in Wonderland: A Star Wars Wonderland Story. If I do Stargate Atlantis, it will definitely be a standalone story, Atlantis: A Star Wars Wonderland Story set in the Wonderland Universe.

Lastly I believe I can include Force Awakens in the Wonderland Universe. The problem I faced was Kylo Ren and how he fell to the dark side. I figure maybe he will be the one who is trained by C'Baoth in Thrawn in Wonderland and with C'Baoth's death maybe he went to find a new teacher and eventually found Snoke or was lured by Snoke when he sensed C'Baoth's death. I haven't figured that part out yet, but that is what I am thinking.

* * *

 **Prologue 2: Singularity**

On the world of Hanka, Jack had climbed up on a platform where a telescope sat just as a singularity of a black hole was forming. "It's showtime!" he said.

"The systems are online. The eclipse has reached its totality," Teal'c said.

"Whoa," Jack said in awe as he looked at the monitor hooked up to the telescope. He then noticed two pulsating lights approaching. "What are those?"

"Stars, perhaps," Teal'c said.

"Hit the zoom," Jack said as the image zoomed in. "No, their way too close to be stars. Pull back."

The zoom backed off from the objects to reveal two spaceships.

"What the hell are they?" Jack asked.

"One of them is a Goa'uld attack vessel," Teal'c said. "I do not know for sure about the other."

Jack looked quickly to Teal'c as the monitor showed the ships approaching.

"The Goa'uld attack vessel is the ship of the Goa'uld Nirrti. An enemy of Apophis. The other I believe may be a ship of the Empire. But I do not know for certain."

"Empire?" Jack asked. "What Empire?"

"The Galactic Empire," Teal'c said. "They control three-quarters of the galaxy. I myself have never seen one of their ships or any of their people. But the Goa'uld have an uneasy treaty with them."

"They have …" Jack said. "I thought …"

"The Goa'uld does not make treaties with many," Teal'c said. "And the ones they do, they do for a reason."

Just then an object left the Goa'uld ship.

"Now, what the hell is that?" Jack asked.

"We must go," Teal'c said.

Jack had known Teal'c long enough now to know if Teal'c said they had to go, there had to be a reason. Then they noticed several objects left the other ship. They turned and ran. Overhead, a pair of Death Gliders shot at them, followed by a pair of two more ships that looked like an H. The blasts from the four vessels came close as Jack and Teal'c threw themselves to the side of the road.

"We must get to the Stargate!" Teal'c said.

"No argument from me!" Jack said.

"This Goa'uld Nirrti, once sent an emissary of peace to negotiate a treaty concerning a Stargate Apophis had taken control of. The negotiation was a ploy. The Stargate was destroyed," Teal'c said.

"How?" Jack asked.

"As soon as the emissary entered the Stargate, there was a massive explosion," Teal'c said.

Jack frowned. "The girl?"

Teal'c nodded as they ran up to the Stargate and he began dialing. A second later the wormhole activated as Jack pulled out his GDO and inputted his code. They jumped into the wormhole and exited into the SGC in the midst of debris.

"Get the girl away from the Gate!" Jack yelled as he got to his feet.

Ten minutes later Jack was explaining what they had learned. "So the Goa'ulds kept SG-7 from coming back through to warn us. All part of the plan," Jack said.

"So what are we going to do now?" Daniel asked.

"Teal'c, Dr. Fraiser says the device inside the girl is on some sort of timer. You're sure it will go off if we send the girl through the Stargate?" Hammond asked.

Teal'c nodded. "We should not attempt it. The Earth Gate is what the Goa'uld wish to destroy."

"Cassandra's condition deteriorated once she got near the Stargate," Sam said.

"Well, I can't risk the security of this mountain. We'll have to take her somewhere else," Hammond said.

"What about the abandoned nuclear facility in …" Jack suggested.

"Right," Hammond interrupted. "It's just twenty minutes away."

"Sir," Jack said. "Once were done with this, there is something else you should know."

Hammond nodded as he walked into his office and picked up the phone. "This is Major General Hammond. Get me the Secretary of Defense immediately. Tell him it's a matter of life and death."

Fifteen minutes later SG-1 sat in back of a military transport with Cassandra, a girl that was found on Hanka. As they reached the facility they all got out.

"I can take her from here now, Captain," Jack said.

Sam shook her head. "No sir, that's okay," she said as she led Cassandra into the elevator.

"This elevator goes down thirty floors through solid rock. Takes about three minutes to get to the bottom. That gives you four minutes to start back up," Jack said.

Sam nodded as the doors closed and Jack, Daniel and Teal'c watched as it made its descent. Just over three minutes later the elevator began to rise again. And then suddenly it stopped and started going back down.

"Jack, she's going back down," Daniel said.

"The hell she is. Captain Carter? Captain Carter," Jack said as he moved over to the intercom for facility. "Sam, do you read me?"

"Colonel, I'm staying," Sam said.

Jack frowned. "Negative."

"Colonel, she's awake," Sam said.

"Oh, God," Daniel said.

"Captain Carter, I am ordering you to get back up here, right now. Right now," Jack said. He looked to Teal'c and Daniel. "All right, why don't you guys clear out."

Daniel and Teal'c exchanged a look and then turned back to Jack.

Jack nodded. "Right." He watched as the seconds counted down on his watch. "All right, here we go. Three … two … one …" As his watch reached zero, nothing happened.

"I don't feel anything," Daniel said.

"We could have been wrong about the time," Jack suggested.

"We could have been wrong about what would happen," Daniel countered.

"Captain Carter? Can you hear me?" Jack said as he pressed the intercom button. "Sam, can you hear me?"

"We're okay. Nothing happened. Cassandra's fine, I'm fine. It didn't happen. I just … I couldn't leave her, sir," Sam said.

Jack smiled. "How did you know, Captain?"

"It occurred to me that she first slipped into the coma when we brought her closer to the Stargate. As soon as we got her far enough away from the Stargate, she woke up. And I … knew," Sam said.

Jack nodded. "You knew."

Daniel punched Teal'c in the arm.

Two hours later back at the SGC in the briefing room.

"The object is shrinking," Frasier said. "Once it's completely reabsorbed into her system there should be no further threat to the Stargate, no matter how close she comes to it."

"That is good news, Doctor," Hammond said as Frasier left the room. "Now Colonel, you mentioned earlier that there is something you needed to bring to my attention."

Jack looked to Teal'c and back to Hammond. "On Hanka when we spotted the Goa'uld ship we also spotted another. Teal'c did not recognize it, but he believes it may have come from a group that controls the remainder of the galaxy."

"I thought the Goa'uld controlled the majority of the galaxy," Hammond said.

Teal'c shook his head. "No, General Hammond, they do not. They control only this portion," he said motioning to a galactic map on the wall. "The Galactic Empire controls the majority of it."

"And who are they?" Hammond asked.

"I do not know," Teal'c said. "All the Jaffa knows is that the Goa'uld has a non-aggression treaty with the Empire. No Jaffa to my knowledge has ever seen them face to face; their troops wear white armor from head to toe. And the person the Goa'uld has dealt with in negotiations is clad from head to toe in black armor. No one has seen either the leader or his troop's faces. It is rare to even see them in Goa'uld space."


	3. Prologue 3: Enigma

**Prologue 3: Enigma**

 ** _Jan. 2009_**

Sam, Jack, Teal'c and Daniel exit the Stargate to find a volcano erupting.

"Wow!" Sam said. "None of this was going on when we sent the probe through."

"What's this stuff in the air?" Daniel asked.

"Ash," Teal'c said.

Jack nodded. "All right, Daniel. Dial it up, get us out of here."

"No argument," Daniel said as he walked towards the DHD. He noticed something the near distance. "Wait a minute. There's something out there." He walked over to the object and found that … "It's a woman, she's alive. There's more—hurry you guys." He knelt next to the woman as Jack, Sam and Teal'c checked the other bodies.

"There's no life here," Teal'c said.

"This one's had it," Sam said.

Daniel brushed ash from the face of one of the victims. "It's just like Pompeii. Everyone died of suffocation before the lava started to flow," he said as he checked the person's arm and saw an unusual device. "What are these things?"

"O'Neill! There are two more alive," Teal'c said.

"Carter? How long before we're toast?" Jack asked.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know, Sir, I'm not a vulcanologist. It could be days, it could be minutes."

One of the victims raised his head as Sam checked his pulse. "Don't … help us."

Sometime later Sam, Jack, Teal'c, Daniel along with several medical personnel help the victims down the ramp back at the SGC.

"Move away. Give them some room."

"All right. Let's go," Jack said.

"You OK?" a medic asked Jack.

Jack nodded. "Yeah."

Hammond came up to them as Jack and Sam sat down on the ramp. "Colonel O'Neill? What happened?"

"We encountered some very severe volcanic activity, Sir," Jack said, breathlessly.

Hammond turned to Daniel who rubbed his left eye. "Who are all these people?"

"We don't really know, Sir. They were all dead and dying around the Gate. The air was highly toxic," Sam said.

Daniel nodded in agreement. "And hot."

"You better have Doctor Frasier take a look at you. We'll de-brief as soon as you're ready," Hammond said.

"Yes, Sir," Jack said.

Two hours later in the briefing room; Jack, Sam, Teal'c and Daniel had met with Hammond to discuss the survivors. "You evacuated ten people from an alien planet, Colonel. Doctor Frasier says they're all human and it looks like they're going to live. This was one hell of a rescue operation," Hammond said.

"Thank you, Sir," Jack said.

"There were no buildings in the area of any kind?"

Sam shook her head. "No sir. We don't know how far they walked, but it looked like they were trying to make it back to the Stargate."

"What do we know about these devices they were wearing?" Hammond asked.

"Well, they all emit low levels of radiation indicating an operative energy source, but there's no circuitry, moving parts or chips. We've never seen anything like it," Sam said.

"I thought at first that they were from a parallel culture but it looks like they might be way ahead of us," Daniel said. "It's possible they could be from the Alliance or the Empire we heard about before."

"We've determined humans on other planets originated here on Earth, right?" Hammond asked.

"From what little we know about the Alliance and the Empire," Sam said. "That belief may no longer be true. The Goa'uld may have taken humans from Earth, yes. But there could have been parallel evolution of humans on other worlds as well. We just don't know."

"And from what we've seen of the Empire on PX8 987 and heard of the Alliance from the Nox," Hammond said. "These people could be more advanced of us as well."

Daniel nodded. "Yes. Umm … we'd be colonizing space right now if it hadn't been for the Dark Ages. There was a period of over eight hundred years where science was heresy and anathema. Maybe they didn't have that set-back."

Just then an airman walked into the room. "General Hammond? The spokesperson for the rescued people is awake. He'd like to speak with you. All of you."

Twenty minutes later Hammond, Jack, Sam, Teal'c and Daniel entered the infirmary and walked over to the bed.

"Who are you?" the man, Omoc, asked.

"I'm Major General Hammond. This is Colonel O'Neill," Hammond said.

"Jack," Jack said.

"Samantha Carter," Sam said.

"Uh … Daniel Jackson," Daniel said.

"Where is this place?" Omoc asked.

"You're on a planet called Earth. These people saved you," Hammond said.

Omoc shook his head. "Nothing could be further from the truth."

Hammond looked over at Jack, surprised at the comment.

"Well, unless I missed something, you're … better off here than you were there," Daniel said.

"There was a rescue transport on the way," Omoc said.

"Well, half your people were already dead. I don't think it would have gotten there in time," Jack said.

"Perhaps that's more of a problem for you than it was for us," Omoc said.

"Beg your pardon?" Jack asked.

"I find it unbelievable that anyone so primitive could have deciphered the Gate system," Omoc said.

"Did you say primitive?" Jack said.

"I too am from a world very different from this one. Here life is highly valued," Teal'c said.

"Quite a statement for a Jaffa," Omoc said.

"Sir, I'd like to know who you are and what you know about the Goa'uld and if you know anything about the Galactic Empire, or the Alliance to Restore the Republic," Hammond said.

"I am Omoc," Omoc said. "Our world is called Tollana."

"And what do you know of the Goa'uld, the Jaffa, the Galactic Empire and the Alliance to Restore the Republic?" Hammond asked.

"We're aware of all of them; we don't interact with any of them," Omoc said.

"Well then, at least as far as the Goa'uld are concerned, we share a common enemy," Hammond said.

"Did I mention an enemy?" Omoc asked.

"I only meant … it might benefit everyone if your people and ours could be friends," Hammond said.

"I demand you return everything that you have taken from us and allow us to go home," Omoc said.

"Well, it could take a while for those volcanoes to quiet down. In the meantime, I'm a bit of a culture buff, I'd like to learn about your history and customs," Daniel said.

Omoc shook his head. "I've said enough. I'll say no more."

SG-1 and Hammond tried several times to get the Tollans to open up. They tried finding a planet where the Tollans could live since they looked at Earth as being too primitive. Finally Sam was able to get Narim to open up. It was during one such visit that they got some information.

"You have asked about the Galactic Empire and the Alliance to Restore the Republic," Narim said. "A little over twenty years ago, the Republic was dissolved and replaced by the Empire. Then Chancellor Palpatine was named Emperor for life."

"Were your people …" Sam started to ask if his people had been part of the Republic.

"No," Narim said. "Our old homeworld was on the very edge of the galaxy. Goa'uld space separated us from them. But traders from Outer Rim worlds, who were brave enough to travel into what they labeled the Unknown Regions, regularly brought us news about the rest of the galaxy. From what we learned from these traders, the Empire is not one that you want to deal with. It is a dictatorship. The Alliance to Restore the Republic we have heard wants to restore democracy. If they succeed you might consider reaching out to them. The Republic did not have the same qualms we have when it comes to giving out technology."

Sam nodded and smiled at Narim. "Thank you for telling me."

"You are welcome, Samantha," Narim said.

Eventually SG-1 found someplace the Tollans could go to.

The Nox homeworld.

Lya, one of the Nox they had met, came and took the Tollan with them.

After they had left Sam was briefing Hammond on what Narim had told her.

"So," Hammond said. "We could have a potential enemy if this Emperor Palpatine learns of us."

"That's what I was led to believe," Sam said. "Narim told me that the Empire was a dictatorship."

"Is it possible these traders that gave them news on the rest of the galaxy could have been disgruntled citizens of the Empire?" Hammond asked.


	4. Chapter 1: The Serpent's Lair Pt 1

**Author's Note:** You will note the title changed. Used to be Star Wars Number, title of the story in the series. I changed it and gave the entire series a name, Wonderland. Playing off the Alice in Wonderland title I gave the first story, Down the Rabbit Hole. Then I also gave it a story title along with the new series name, again playing off the Alice in Wonderland theme I had going with the titles. So this is now Wonderland 3: Pool of Tears, which btw was a chapter title in Alice in Wonderland and I felt was apt here as the Stargate vortex looks like water.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Serpent's Lair Pt. 1**

Hammond fed pages into a paper shredder one sheet at a time as Jack stepped into the doorway of his office.

"Got a minute, sir?" Jack asked.

"C'mon in, Jack. Have a seat," Hammond said. "Ya know, I never anticipated how much paperwork is involved in shutting down a facility. Not exactly the last brave act I wanted to do before retiring."

"So you're still just gonna throw it in, huh?" Jack asked.

"Well I was a month away from retirement before we started the SGC," Hammond replied. "The only thing that kept me here was…well, let's face it, it was a pretty wild ride."

"Yes, sir. Personally, I don't think we should be getting off that ride just yet."

Hammond sighed. "Colonel, we've been through this. I agree with you, but we have our orders."

"They're ill-conceived orders, sir," Jack said in objection.

"I agree, but they're orders just the same, and I for one follow orders," Hammond agreed.

"Even though we are the only line of defense protecting this planet?" Jack asked.

"I know that," Hammond said with a sigh.

Jack nodded and looked his commanding officer straight in the eye. "I know you know that, sir. You're still just going to chuck it, huh?"

"You don't think I tried everything to prevent this shutdown?" Hammond explained. "I went back to Senator Kinsey twice. The second time, he had me forcibly removed from his office. I went to the Secretary of Defense, the Joint Chiefs. Hell, I finally called the President himself."

"What'd he say?" Jack asked.

"He said that to override the Senate committee on this one would be political suicide for him," Hammond said.

"Till the nations of Earth ratify the United Earth constitution that is required to join the New Republic that would be true."

Jack and Hammond looked up at the voice and saw two women walk through the door and into Hammond's office. They both recognized the women from the press conference the week before.

"General Hammond," said Dawn. "I am Jedi Master Dawn Skywalker and this is my Padawan and wife, Padawan Faith Skywalker. The President with the authorization of the Senate committee has given the Jedi Order command of the SGC. All SGC personnel currently assigned can either ask for re-assignment or can remain at the SGC as part of the New Republic military. We would like you to consider though staying on as commander of this base. And Colonel O'Neill that you and your team remain as well. You both will see full benefits of being New Republic military."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Sam, Teal'c and Daniel turned and looked at Jack as he entered Sam's lab.

"There has been a change," Jack said.

"In what way, O'Neill?" Teal'c wondered.

"The President with the approval of the Senate Committee has transferred command of this command to the New Republic, or more precisely to the Jedi Order."

"The peaceful alien's we saw in the U.N. press conference?" Daniel asked.

"The one and the same," Jack replied. "They have offered SGC personnel who wish to stay commissions in the New Republic military. They expressly want us and Hammond to remain and are offering us all commissions as well. With the exception of Daniel …"

"Why me?" Daniel asked.

"Because," came a voice from the door. They turned and saw Dawn standing there. "I am offering you Dr. Jackson, the opportunity to become a Jedi. Next to mine, my sister Buffy, my brother Anakin, my daughter Kayda and niece Elara; I can sense in the Force that you could be a powerful Jedi."

Daniel blinked and looked at Sam, Jack and Teal'c. The last time they had heard of the Force, it had been with the Nox. He looked back at Dawn. "Are you part of the Alliance to Restore the Republic?" he asked.

"The Republic has been restored," Dawn said. "And Earth will be amongst the first worlds to join what is being called the New Republic."

"Wow," Sam said. "If I remember the press conference, we would be getting new technologies?"

"Yes," Dawn said.

"I'm in," Sam said. She was happy at the prospect of examining new technologies.

"I'm in too," Daniel said with a smile on his lips. The prospect at learning how to use the Force was appealing to him.

"Well if Daniel and Carter are in," Jack said. "I am too."

"I have pledged to defend this world," Teal'c said.

"You will continue to do so," Dawn replied. "In fact, Teal'c isn't it," Teal'c nodded, "you will be given a special position. Liaison to the Jaffa. If there are any out there that can be swayed for the chance of Freedom."

Teal'c bowed his head.

"That means yes," Jack said.

"Now," Dawn said, "Padawan Jackson. I sense you know something."

Daniel nodded and he told Dawn what he had witnessed in a parallel reality.

Dawn let out a sigh. "There is no guarantee the events of that reality will happen here. And yes the Jedi Order knows for a fact that there are other realities, other dimensions. In fact Earth, for example, was for the span of eight hundred years, up till about three years ago in a pocket dimension."

"How is that possible?" Sam asked.

"With a mystical item known only as the Key," Dawn said. "My ancestor, yes I was born here on Earth, created the Key. He knew of a prophecy surrounding myself, my sister, my daughter and my niece and knew that if we were to fulfill it we had to be born at a specific time or the prophecy would not come to pass. So he created the Key with the help of his wife and moved Earth into a pocket dimension. Now I know I am asking you all to take a leap of faith here, as there is no scientific proof that what I say was real."

"It would explain why we had such a hard time until just this last year making a connection to another Stargate," Sam said. "Still it also doesn't make sense." She looked toward Daniel. "If Earth was in …"

Daniel's eyes went wide with understanding. "Then how did Ernest get to the planet he was on in nineteen forty-five?"

"Ernest?" Dawn asked.

"Ernest Littlefeld, he was the first person to step through the gate by a fluke," Daniel explained. "In nineteen forty-five, they managed somehow to make a connection. But if Earth was in a pocket dimension, then the Stargate shouldn't have even worked, right? It shouldn't have been even able to make a connection to anything outside of the dimension."

"That is because Ernest had my help."

Daniel and Dawn looked up and saw Revan. Dawn looked at Sam and saw her eyes go wide as she too saw Revan. She had not figured that Sam was Force sensitive also. She noted neither Teal'c nor Jack made any reaction.

"Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c what you are about to witness is going to baffle you," Dawn said. She turned her attention to Revan. "Hello, Revan." She looked to Daniel and Sam. "Revan is a Force Ghost and mine and my sister Buffy's ancestor. The one I just mentioned who created the Key." She looked back at Revan. "You helped this man, Ernest?"

Revan nodded. "I did. While admittedly I regret separating him and his beloved Catherine. I knew it would also steer Padawan Jackson and Padawan Carter, if she accepts to be trained, in to going to the world and learning of the five races, or should I said five factions. The Republic, The Ancients, The Nox, The Asgard and The Furlings."

"We met the Nox," Sam said, "a few months ago. They called us young."

"To them, you are," Revan replied before fading from view.

"Okay," Jack asked. "I have to ask, what just happened? I saw you three staring off into space having conversations with imaginary people."

"To those who are not Force sensitive, they cannot perceive or hear a Force Ghost," Dawn replied. "Before we get to the matter at hand, something I sense Padawan Jackson wishes very much to do. Major Carter, do you wish to be trained as a Jedi?" Sam thought about it and then nodded. "Very well. Now back to the other realities coordinates. I believe a recon mission is in order, regardless of the possibility that there is nothing there. SG-1 has a go."

"I have to ask," Sam said, "How do we know that address correlates with this reality."

"We don't," Dawn said. "Let's dial it and find out."

"How are just the four of us going to stop the attack?" Sam wondered.

"Four?" Dawn asked smiling. "Try six. Myself and my wife and Padawan, Faith, will go with you."

"If the coordinates are for a Goa'uld world which is not on the Abydos cartouche, the Goa'uld will most likely not expect us," Teal'c said. "I believe a medical attack could be successful."

"Surgical attack, Teal'c. It's called a surgical attack," Jack said.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Sam, Jack, Teal'c and Daniel looked at Dawn and Faith, neither of whom like themselves wore BDUs. They noted that the pair wore only robes and had cylindrical rods hanging at their waists. They returned their attention to the gate which Walter was dialing.

"Master Skywalker," Hammond said. "I still am not sure what you think you are going to find. There is no proof that there is going to be a pending attack."

"We know," Dawn said.

"Chevron seven is locked," Walter said. "MALP in route."

"Should reach its destination in 3…2…1," Sam said. They looked up at the screen which was black.

"What happened?" Hammond asked. "Did we lose the signal?"

Sam shook her head. "No, sir. We are receiving video. Point of arrival is dark. Switching to infrared."

The monitor shows now an infrared image of several large crates and a DHD.

"Looks ancient Egyptian," Daniel said.

"Possibly Goa'uld," Teal'c added.

"No signs of life in the immediate vicinity of the probe," Sam said.

"Alright," Dawn said, "we have a go." She followed by Faith, Jack, Teal'c, Sam and Daniel exited the room.

"Good Luck," Hammond said as he watched them enter the wormhole seconds later.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Dawn and Faith both ignited their lightsabers as they stretched out their senses. There was no one else in the room and the only light came from their lightsabers. "Flashlights," she called over her shoulder.

Jack, Sam and Daniel each removed a flashlight and turned them on.

"Daniel, send back the MALP," Jack said.

"Doesn't look like there are any doors or windows," Sam said.

"Many Goa'uld facilities disguise doorways within their structure," Teal'c explained.

"Hey Teal'c, what are these things?" Jack asked motioning toward the crates as Daniel began dialing the Gate.

"Transport containers. Much like your shipping crates," Teal'c said.

"Any idea what they could be shipping?" Faith asked.

"Let's have a look inside, shall we?" Jack suggested looking at Dawn. He was unaccustomed to having to answer to anyone else on a mission other than General Hammond of course.

"Agreed," Dawn said just as the Stargate activated.

"We're sending the MALP back," Daniel said into his radio.

"Understood, Doctor Jackson," replied Hammond.

Daniel commanded the MALP to move through the Stargate while Teal'c opened one of the crates.

"Cool. What are these things?" Jack said as Teal'c picked up a handheld device smaller than the staff weapons next to it.

"This is a Goa'uld zat'nik'tel. A weapon using a different form of energy less powerful than that of a staff weapon. Less destructive but still quite deadly," Teal'c said as the The Stargate disengaged.

"Sounds like a blaster," Dawn said in comparison. "Slightly less powerful than a blaster rifle."

"Sweet," Jack said excitedly. "Pass 'em out. What'd you call it?"

"Zat'nik'tel," Teal'c said again.

"Right. Let's call it a zat gun, huh?" Jack suggested. "How do you fire it?"

"One need only squeeze it here to fire," Teal'c said showing Jack where to squeeze. He watched as Jack does as instructed and extended the zat to the ready position. "The Goa'uld take great pleasure in discharging the weapon only once on a subject, causing him great pain, disabling but not killing him. A second shot will kill most subjects."

"Much like a blaster," Dawn said. "Lower settings have a stun setting, while higher settings kill."

Suddenly a whining noise began and built in intensity.

"What the hell's that?" Jack asked.

"What's happening, Teal'c?" Sam asked.

"I am unsure," Teal'c said as the sound continued to build.

Suddenly there was a clunk and a shimmering and everyone except Dawn, Faith and Teal'c went flying across the room.

"Everybody okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, what was that?" Daniel wondered.

"Felt like some kind of weird planetary shift," Sam suggested.

"You are wrong," Dawn said. "Padawan Jackson, dial Earth and then I will explain."

Daniel dialed the gate and hit the center activation crystal, but the DHD glyph lights simply went out and nothing happened.

"Daniel?" Jack asked.

"What? I dialed home just like I did a minute ago, just like I've done a million times before," Daniel said.

"Well, do it again," Jack said.

"No need," Dawn said. "The same will happen. What we felt was the jump to lightspeed. We're not on a planet, but onboard a ship."

Just then the door to the room began to open. They all took cover turning off both flashlights and lightsabers. Six Jaffa march in and over to a crate. They open the crate and a large metallic sphere floated out of it and over to the Stargate. All but one of the Jaffa march out, leaving the sphere suspended inside the Stargate circle.

As the door closed the Jaffa turned toward where Dawn was hiding. "Come out, Master Skywalker."

Dawn slowly stood as she ignited her lightsaber. "You know me, but it's not mutual."

The Jaffa laughed. "You should know me." The Jaffa hit the button that retracted the helmet to reveal someone Dawn had not seen in a very long time.

"Nayoko," Dawn said as she looked at the blind Jedi and her own former Padawan.

"The Nayoko?" Faith asked. She had heard of her wife's former Padawan. How Dawn felt that she had failed Nayoko when Nayoko had been blinded by accident.

0 – 0 – 30 years ago – 0 – 0

"Feel the Force flow," Dawn instructed as she twirled the staff in her hand.

"When are we going to train with lightsabers, Master?" Nayoko asked.

"The question you should be asking is not when but what is different about the lightsaber," Dawn said. "It is not the color of the crystal or the beam of light that is emitted it is …"

"It is a sword that can be turned off," Nayoko said.

"That's right," Dawn said. "Jedi never use the Force for attack, they defend."

"But when?" Nayoko started to ask again.

"Soon," Dawn said.

That night Nayoko watched Dawn sleep Dawn from across a campfire. She looked at the lightsaber hung at Dawn's hip and stretched out her hand summoning the lightsaber to it. Dawn stirred for a moment and then fell back asleep as Nayoko stood and walked off.

Nayoko found a cave not far and there out of sight of Dawn she activated the lightsaber. She twirled it experimentally before hearing the fluttering of wings. Suddenly bats surrounded her and in panic she attacked them with the lightsaber. Not watching what she was doing, she felt the bats hit her hands knocking the lightsaber back towards her face and she let out a scream of pain that woke Dawn.

Dawn ran to the cave and found Nayoko lying on the ground.

0 – 0 – 6 years ago – 0 – 0

"And when you see her again she will be a beautiful young woman. Ready to see her mother and learn from her," Faith said.

"What are you saying, Faith?" Dawn asked wondering if she could train someone else. She remembered what had happened to Nayoko.

"Buffy and Anakin said you have yet to take a new Padawan learner. Anakin has begun training Angel since you all found that he and I were Force sensitive. Little Padme and I are the only ones who do not have a master. And we both know little Padme is still too young to be trained. So why do you think you haven't taken me as your Padawan?" Faith asked.

Dawn thought about it and then sighed. "So that I can train Aurora. Faith, do you think I'm ready to train someone let alone my own daughter, to become a Jedi?"

"More than ready," Faith said.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"I'm sorry, Nayoko," Dawn said with a sigh as she looked at the woman.

"Dawn," Nayoko said. "There is nothing to be sorry for, if anyone should seek forgiveness it is I. I should never have taken your lightsaber that day."

"What is going on?" Jack asked.

"This is Nayoko Hashaya, my former Padawan. During her time as my Padawan she was blinded accidentally with my lightsaber," Dawn explained. "For years I did not take another Padawan till I took my own daughter as my Padawan. For a long time I was all too much human, I felt what happened to Nayoko was my fault."

"It wasn't," Nayoko said again.

"Not to be nosy," Daniel said. "But if you are blind …"

"How can I see?" Nayoko asked. "With the Force. I allow it to guide my other senses."

"Much like a blind person on Earth," Sam said. "Their other senses kick in to compensate."

"It is much more than that for me," Nayoko said. "Through the Force I can see you, or rather the impression you leave in the Force. I know exactly where you are Padawan Carter, I would know if you had not spoken that you are female, and that you stand five feet, nine inches tall."

"Carter?" Jack said wondering if the woman was correct about Sam's height.

"That is my height," Sam said in confirmation. "And my name?"

"I told her."

All but Jack and Teal'c turned to see Revan standing beside Faith.

"I thought you generally revealed yourself only to Dawn's family," Faith said.

Jack sighed. "Talking to imaginary people again, Teal'c."

"Indeed," Teal'c said.

"I do reveal myself to others as the need arises," Revan said as he glanced to Dawn.

"Master Yoda," Dawn said in understanding.

"Yes," Revan said. "When you went into exile, my child. I took Nayoko and began instructing her. She too is my child."

"What?" Dawn said surprised.

"She is descended from Bastila," Revan answered.

"My real name is not Hashaya, it is Shan, Nayoko Shan," Nayoko said. "Master Revan revealed that to me during one of his lessons. I did not know, I was an orphan, when the Order located me, remember?"

"I remember," Dawn said. "You had been left at the temple, no information could be found on you when the Council did their search for your identity."

"Nayoko, why don't you tell them why you are out here," Revan said.

"Master Revan sent me on a mission," Nayoko said. "I was to infiltrate the Goa'uld."

"It was my intent to pave the way for your reunion, my children," Revan said. "As well as lay the groundwork for Earth's war with the Goa'uld. This war will rally Earth as never before and by the war's end will ensure Earth is not only ready at the governmental level but by the general populace to join the galaxy."

"I thought Angel was supposed to …" Faith started to say.

"The task I set before him was to prepare the governments of Earth," Revan said. "Not the general populace. This war will rally them, help them to set aside their differences."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Nayoko is based of a character I saw in a Star Wars fan film on Youtube by Stephen Vitale called Hoshino. And credit goes, with alterations I made to fit her in my story, to him.


	5. Chapter 2: The Serpent's Lair Pt 2

**Chapter 2: The Serpent's Lair Pt. 2**

Nayoko led Dawn, Faith and SG-1 down a corridor as she explained what was going on. "Apophis has been preparing for this attack for some time.

"That means the divergence in the timelines may not have been as far back as we thought," Daniel said with a glance at Jack and Dawn.

"What other differences were there?" Dawn asked.

"Well it seems I may have died, I was never recruited for the program. Sam was a civilian scientist, Jack and General Hammond had switched places, and Teal'c was still loyal to Apophis."

"It appears," Dawn said. "That the divergence in the timeline was indeed some time ago. For Padawan Carter to have been a civilian instead of a military officer that means she would have had to make that decision years before."

"She's right, Daniel," Sam agreed.

"This is the Peltac," Nayoko said as she led them into a room. "And this is …"

"A sarcophagus," Daniel finished.

Jack sighed. "Oh, great. More snakeheads."

"This is Klorel," Nayoko said. "Apophis' son."

"Klorel?" Daniel said as his eyes widened. He turned immediately to look at Jack. "It's Skaara."

Jack sighed and looked at Dawn. "Can you guys remove the snake?"

"No," Dawn replied. "Not at this moment anyways. Maybe in time the medical droids could do it with study."

Just then a Jaffa entered the room aiming a zat at Jack. Before anyone could react, Nayoko had her lightsaber out and ignited. Its azure blade sliced downwards and into the Jaffa killing him.

Teal'c stood and fired his zat at the Jaffa three times and the Jaffa's body disintegrated.

"Okay, one shot hurts 'em, two shots kill 'em. The third shot," Jack said wondering what the third shot did.

"Disintegrates him," Teal'c explained.

"Teal'c," Dawn said. "Can you fly this ship?"

"Of this I am unsure. It appears to be of a new technology," Teal'c said. "I am qualified only to pilot the Goa'uld death gliders. I suggest we relocate to another chamber as soon as possible. Royal sarcophagi are rarely left unattended for long."

"He is correct," Nayoko agreed. "Klorel's guards will return soon."

Jack looked at the sarcophagus and then nodded as they turned and left the room, making their way down the corridor. Nayoko, Dawn and Faith dispatch several patrols with their lightsabers as they neared another doorway.

"This is the Glider hanger," Nayoko said. "Once this ship exits hyperspace we can commandeer several gliders to make our escape."

"Teal'c, how fast can this ship go?" Sam wondered.

"A Goa'uld ha'tak vessel can travel at ten times the speed of light," Teal'c answered.

"Okay, so if we are heading to Earth, then we have a long time," Sam said.

"We do not," Nayoko said. "We are going much faster than that. This ship and its sister ship are prototypes built for the express purpose of conquering your world."

"Mol jaffa. Tim lokeem rel roconnai," came a voice over a loudspeaker.

"Apophis is about to make contact," Nayoko said, "with his son in preparation for the attack."

The heard Jaffa coming down the corridor and quickly got out of sight moments before the Jaffa passed them with the sarcophagus carrying Klorel.

"You said his son," Jack said after the Jaffa had left. "That's sick!"

"The symbiot within Klorel is the son of the one inside Apophis," Nayoko said. "Even though the hosts are not in reality related."

"O'Neill, what is our plan of attack?" Teal'c asked.

Jack sighed as he looked to Dawn.

"Nayoko," Dawn said. "How many Jaffa are there on this ship? Could we conceivably take it over?"

"With only us, no we could not," Nayoko answered.

"Padawan Carter," Dawn said, "Padawan Jackson. The two of you go with Faith, start planting explosives. If we can take out one ship then the Mon Calamari will have an easier time defending Earth."

"I have to say," Jack said. "I'm glad the U.N. agreed to join the New Republic and agreed to let the fish guys have an underwater colony in our oceans. Or they and you might not have been there or here."

"Earth is my home," Dawn said. "Despite the fact I was trained on Coruscant to be a Jedi. I was born on Earth. I would let nothing happen to my home if I could help it. Now you, I, Teal'c and Nayoko are going to try and take Klorel hostage. If we can manage that and get him back to the A New Hope, then the medical droids can start on freeing your friend."

"Master Skywalker," Sam said. "I don't mean to overstep my bounds. But I have to point out that trying to take Klorel would be difficult."

"They do not know we are aboard," Teal'c said. "There would be little reason to keep him under heavy guard."

"Also," Nayoko said, "Master Skywalker and I are Jedi. The only one the Jaffa have encountered in the past knowledgeable in the Jedi Arts is Darth Vader."

"Who is dead, by the way," Dawn said. "But Nayoko has a point. They won't know what to do faced with two Jedi."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Jack and Teal'c burst through the doors of the Pel'tac as they, Dawn and Nayoko fought Jaffa. As Dawn, Nayoko and Jack took out out the Jaffa as moved behind Klorel and grabbed him from behind.

"Chel nok, makor," Klorel said.

Rin nok," Teal'c said as he took Klorel's ribbon device from him.

 **"You dare to do this to Klorel? You will die a painful death,"** Klorel said as Nayoko moved to the door. She pushed a coiled serpent and then turned it. As she died so the door closed in front of her.

Nayoko then ignited her lightsaber and sliced through the door control she had just used. "That will buy us some time."

 **"You are one of …"** Klorel said recognizing the lightsaber. He had seen Vader use one once.

"I am Jedi Master, Dawn Skywalker," Dawn said. "And you are the prisoner of New Republic forces and the Jedi."

"Hey, Skaara," Jack said. "Long time, no see."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Elsewhere onboard Faith led Sam and Daniel down a corner and into a hanger. "Can we do something about those?" she asked motioning toward the death gliders in the hanger.

Sam nodded. "I believe so. They have to be fueled by something, and fuel is usually combustible, so…"

"Good," Faith said. "Let's set some charges. Leave a few of the ships so we can try and make our escape."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

On the Peltac Jack was trying to work on Klorel, trying to get his host to talk.

"It is worthless," Nayoko said. "Klorel will never allow his host to talk."

"What do you suggest?" Jack asked.

Nayoko looked toward Teal'c and the Zat in his hand. "Fire it. The first show may force the Goa'uld to retreat temporarily."

Teal'c nodded as he fired his zat at Klorel who fell in pain. "Sha'uri! Daniel!"

"Quickly," Dawn said. "The Goa'uld will likely try to reassert control."

Jack nodded as he knelt down in front of Klorel.

"Skaara. Hey there," Jack said.

"O'Neill!" Klorel said with a smile on his face. "Oh, it hurts."

"I know, kid. I'm sorry," Jack said with a glance at Dawn and Teal'c.

"O'Neill, are you still my friend?" Klorel asked.

Jack smiled. "Yes, I am."

"Can you forgive me for what we are about to do?" Klorel wondered.

"What are you about to do? Skaara! Skaara, what are you about to do?" Jack asked.

"Please forgive us," Klorel said.

"Hang in there kid, c'mon, hang on! What are you about to do?" Jack said as he tried to persuade Klorel to tell him what was about to happen.

 **"Jaffa! Nok kree tol!"** Klorel called out as Jaffa finally managed to opened the door and storm the room.

"Drop your weapons," one of the Jaffa said. "Release Klorel, now."

Dawn and Nayoko stepped forward. "As a wise Jedi once said, this weapon is my life," Dawn said. "I will not be relinquishing it."

Dawn and Nayoko activated their lightsabers, the gleaming blades snapping into existence. As Jack, Teal'c and Klorel watched; Dawn and Nayoko attacked the Jaffa who soon laid on the floor either dying or unconscious.

"Time to move," Dawn said. "We need to get Klorel here to the New Hope, once we reach Earth."

Nayoko noticed a blinking light on a console. "Prepare yourselves. We are arriving at our destination."

Suddenly Jack went flying into a control panel. As he sat up her rubbed his head.

As the looked at the view screen before them, they saw Earth and in orbit the Mon Calamari ship, A New Hope.

Suddenly a voice came over the speakers that Dawn instantly recognized. "This is Jedi Grandmaster Buffy Naberrie of the Jedi Order. Stand down or prepare to be fired upon.

"Can you contact, Buffy?" Dawn asked as she looked at Nayoko who nodded.

Nayoko moved to the control panel and pressed a few buttons. "This is Jedi Knight Nayoko Shan onboard one of the Goa'uld vessels along with Jedi Master Dawn Skywalker to Grandmaster Buffy Naberrie. Master Skywalker would like to talk to you."

Dawn moved beside Nayoko who nodded to her. "Buffy, we have laid explosives onboard this ship. Can you have a shuttle dock with the ship this transmission is being sent from?"

"I believe so, Dawn. Standby," came Buffy's voice over the comm system. "Grandmaster Naberrie to A New Hope. Launch a shuttle to the port Goa'uld vessel for a rescue mission. Have troops onboard incase needed."

"Understood," came Admiral Ackbar's voice. "Launching shuttle now."

"Heading your way, Dawn," Buffy said.

Dawn nodded and looked at Jack. "Tell Padawan Carter, Padawan Jackson and Faith to meet us in the hanger." She turned back toward the viewscreen. "Have a cell ready for a high value prisoner. And have medical droids start researching how to successfully remove a Goa'uld symbiont without killing the host.

Jack nodded as he keyed his radio. "Carter, Daniel meet us in the hanger bay."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Onboard A New Hope; Dawn, Jack, Hammond, Buffy and Admiral Ackbar stood in front of a containment cell looking at Klorel. On their way to the rescue shuttle they had ran into Bra'tac, who had been Teal'c mentor. They found that Bra'tac shared the belief that the Goa'uld were not gods. So they took him on the shuttle and a few hours later sent him to Chulak in preparation of word reaching the planet of what happened in Earth orbit. How the New Hope had destroyed one ship and SG-1 had destroyed the other.

"The medical droids will search for a way to remove the symbiont from Skaara," Dawn said.

"In the meantime, the New Republic will try to extract information we can use to fight the Goa'uld," Ackbar said.


End file.
